


Third Time's the Charm

by annikawrites



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post 6x07, but written after 6x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikawrites/pseuds/annikawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt was pretty sure that his son and his ex-fiancé were at least friends again; and he was happy for them. However, that didn’t prepare him for the sight that greeted him when he opened his son’s bedroom door two weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So after today's spoilers came out the lovely whitniz23 said that she would love to have Burt find Kurt and Blaine in bed after they got back together. So this is basically my interpretation of that.
> 
> I haven't written Glee fanfiction in like 2 years and English isn't my first language so any weirdness is probably due to that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This story belongs to me, I own it. Don't copy it or post it anywhere else!

Burt Hummel wasn’t stupid, and he certainly wasn’t as oblivious as his son would have liked. So when Kurt had come home after months away in New York, seeming unhappier than he had been in a long while, Burt knew something was up.

It didn’t take long for him to get Kurt to talk to him. It broke his heart to see his son so devastated. Kurt’s heart very obviously still belonged to Blaine; even though his son had taken a while to figure out that the boy he had meant on that staircase years ago, was still, and would probably forever be, the love of his life.

When Kurt came home the day after invitationals, mumbling something about an elevator and looking confused, happy and sad at the same time, Burt figured that something must have happened. It wasn’t difficult to put two and two together, especially not when he had Carole to talk and discuss it with, who had also noticed a shift in her stepson’s behavior.

So Burt was pretty sure that his son and his ex-fiancé were at least friends again; and he was happy for them. However, that didn’t prepare him for the sight that greeted him when he opened his son’s bedroom door two weeks later.

The first thing he noticed, actually the reason why he had gone up in the first place, was that Kurt was still asleep. During the past few weeks Kurt had risen fairly early, so to have him still lie in bed at 10am was a bit unusual.

The second thing he noticed was the second pair of shoes, carelessly dropped in front of the bed.

And the third thing he noticed was the boy sleeping next to his son. Burt had seen that mop of curly hair enough times to be a 100% sure that it was Blaine who he was once again finding in his son’s bed.

He stopped where he was standing, one step into the room, and looked at the two boys.

They were curled towards each other, clutching the person next to them as if their lives were depending on it. From what Burt could see of his son’s face, Kurt looked more relaxed and happy than he had been ever since he came back from New York. Blaine’s face was tucked into Kurt’s chest but Burt was pretty sure he would find a similar expression on his face. He noticed, a bit relieved, that they were both wearing clothes.

On the bed, Kurt shifted and Blaine made a quiet noise in response, shuffling even closer towards Kurt. And suddenly Burt realized how weird it was for him to just stand there and watch his son and his… best friend? boyfriend? fiancé?   sleep.

So he did what every father would do, who had watched these two boys dancing around each other for over five years. He coughed loud enough so that the boys would wake up.

Blaine’s eyes immediately snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position, staring at Burt like he was seeing a ghost. Kurt, on the other hand, just sleepily blinked his eyes a few times before slowly sitting up and staring at his father in utter disbelief.

Burt couldn’t help hide a grin as Kurt and Blaine stared at him like that. Then, as synchronized as they always had been, they both turned their heads and looked at each other before quickly turning back to look at Burt.

“Mr. Hummel…”

“Dad…” They both began at the same time.

Burt chose to ignore his son for a second and focus on Blaine instead. With a frown on his face he said: “You’re not seriously calling me Mr. Hummel right now. After finding you in this bed over a dozen times and seeing you propose to my son, I’m pretty sure you should call me Burt. Like you used to.” He added as an afterthought.

Blaine sort of shifted on the bed and looked down at where his fingers were playing with the blanket before looking back up again and nodding.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

Kurt chose that moment to try to explain himself again. “Dad, we…”

“You really don’t have to explain yourself to me. You’re both adults and are free to do what you think is best for yourselves.”

Blaine smiled at him then, shyly but happy at the same time. Burt hadn’t seen him since Blaine had gotten back from New York, so to see the small but significant changes in Blaine, even just by watching his behavior for a few minutes, surprised Burt.

He had witnessed the changes Kurt had made over the past few months and he knew that Kurt was seeing a therapist. But to see changes in Blaine too, gave Burt hope that maybe, this time the two of them would figure it out for good.

Kurt was watching him intently and Burt was sure that his son would come to talk to him later. For now though, there was only one thing Burt needed to know.

“So are you two friends, boyfriends or fiancés again, or what? Because this back and forth with the two of you really gets confusing after a while.”

Both boys didn’t even argue with him on that one. They just looked at each other shyly out of the corners of their eyes and clasped their hands together between them. They reminded Burt of how they used to be, back when they had gotten together for the first time and Kurt and Blaine had suddenly changed to _KurtandBlaine_.

It was Blaine who answered him and the certainty in his voice made Burt smile. “We’re together again. We’re still trying to figure stuff out but… together. We’re figuring it out together.”

“Glad to hear that, son.” Burt answered and suppressed the strong urge to pat the boy on the back.

They smiled at him then and a warmth spread through Burt, that he hadn’t felt since those two had gotten engaged.

“Well, it’s a Saturday and Carole made some delicious breakfast. Why don’t you two come down and enjoy some nice pancakes with us ‘old people’?”

“Sure, Dad.” His son replied. “We’ll be right down.”

Taking that as his sign to leave, Burt turned around.

Smiling, he made his way down the stairs. He wished those two boys all the luck in world. And hopefully the saying really was true and _the third time’s the charm_.


End file.
